WHY VAMPIRES WHY!
by blossomlover12
Summary: Everything was going fine for the Powerpuff Girls with their new sister Brooke until the Rowdyruff Boys return and as vampires. What fate is in store for the girls. Mostly Blossom and Buttercup POV & Original pairings Rated T for language The Powerpunk Girls are in this too.
1. Just a normal day

Bubble's POV

Hello my name is Bubbles Utonium. You might know me from the super hero group The Power Puff Girls0. it been 4 years since we last saw our worst enemy's the rrb's but we just ignored it. Me and my are all 16. Blossom and Buttercup are 5'8 and have c-cup breast. Blossy and BC (Nicknames) have stopped fighting with each other and gottin along pretty well. Also their both great fighters and singers. Me and my long lost sister who we found 6 years ago Brooke were 5'7 and had b-cups. Me and Brooke get along well and love cute clothes. (P.S Brooke's signature color is white) Right now were in school and listening to the teacher. I looked over to see what my sister Brooke was doing.

Brooke's POV

I was sitting two seats away from my sister bubbles and 4 seats from blossom and buttercup. I looked over at bubbles to see her waving. I wave back then I look at my other sisters blossom and buttercup. They were talking. Blossom earned to loosen up but still got A's and high grades. Everybody says we are the ideal family. Today i wore black converses with black leggings, white and silver checkered skirts checkered skirt black shirt with a star and a white vest. Also my hair was in a ponytail with a black headband. My sisters wore the same thing only in their signature colors. the day was going smoothly.

Blossom's POV

I was chatting with BC untilthe loud speaker came on. When the principal came on he sounded nervous and scared. "UUUU...UUUUUMMMM...MMM I need stu...dddddents to evacuate nnnow and the utonium sisters to come to my office RIGHT NOW! Thats all". I looked at all my sisters who were confused. Once got to the principals office we stood saw or principal dead on the ground and then we looked up to see for familiar face we never thought we see again. "ROWDY RUFF BOYS " we hissed.

* * *

ME: well theirs my story also please go easy this is my first time writing a story and i dont own ppg ,rrb or brooke or blast

*PPG COME IN*

BC: WHY DIDNT I GET A POV!

BLOSSOM: YEA AND WHY WAS MINE SHORT ! I THOUGHT THIS WAS ABOUT ME AND BUTTERCUP

ME: Thats b/c the next ch. is all Buttercups pov and then ch.3 is Blossoms pov no one else's

BC & BLOSSY: OH OK

ME: Now finish the story

PPG: R&R and get a smoothie and ice cream sundae


	2. Explanations

ME:HI Everybody I'm back.

BC: Finally now I get my POV

ME: Yes buttercup you do now to start the story do the disclaimer

BC: K. Blossomlover12 doesn't own the ppg rrb Brooke or blast

* * *

Buttercup's POV

We stood their shocked then we hissed at who we saw. "ROWDYRUFF BOYS" we hissed. suddenly my screams just filled the room. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU 4 DOING HEAR! I screamed clearly pissed. The boys snickered until Butch said " Calm down butterfly we'll explain". he said. You better and do and DON'T CALL ME BUTTERFLY" I said. I looked over to she my sisters in shocked but they snapped out of it. Then Brick started talking. Ok why were here is because we vampires and... he said but interrupted. YOUR VAMPIRES ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH BUBBLES SCREAMED. ME ,Bloss and Brooke covered her mouth. Continue we said. K he replied. Like I was saying we are vampires and just so u believe us Boomer smile. Brick said "Boomer smiled revealing fangs which caused the girls to get a little nervous. Then Blossom spoke " U...m ok so why are u here." Then Brick went on " Yea and every vampire needs a mate so we here to take you guys as our mates" WHAT all the girls yelled in unison. OH HELL NO I'M NOT BEING ANYONE'S MATE! I screamed obviously pissed. My sisters agreed with me. Well you guys don't have a choice said Boomer and Blast in unison. Ha you'll have to knock us out first Brooke said. Yea bubbles agreed . That what we were gonna do Boomer said. Then the boys appeared behind us and hit us in the neck. Just before I blacked out I heard Butch say " I sorry which i replied " Fuck you" the i blacked out.

* * *

ME: I'm sorry it short but i hope you like it

PPG&RRB :It was good and will all of us get chapters with our own pov's

ME: Yes now finish a then lets go throw a party

PPG&RRB: HELL YEAH r&r AND COME TO OUR PARTY!


	3. author's note

Hello everyone I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed. I know my story has mistakes which I will watch out for next time. Also I want to apologize to EmoScene for using her character. By the way thank you MissTRickster101 and i like your story sugar ,spice, and supernatural lives. Anyway i'll try harder next time but thanks for the advice and reviews. Chapter 3 will be out soon. That's all.

P.S if anyone has any suggestions for chapters or stories please tell me.

Sincerely , Blossomlover12


	4. New Home

**Me: Hi everybody I'm back with chapter 3**

**Blossom: Finally I get my POV**

**Me: Not really but chapter 4 will be all about you I promise**

**Blossom: o_o but you said...**

**Me: Yes but you're at a new home and I have to describe everybody**

**Bubbles,Brooke,Buttercup: *Giggling***

**Blossom finds a bat lying around and starts to chase her sisters**

**Bubbles,Brooke,Buttercup: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH **

***RRB walk in***

**Butch: Hey everybody whats going o...WTF?!**

**Blast: Whats going on here?**

**Me: Long story... anyway can you guys do the disclaimer**

**RRB: HHHMMM**

**Me: I'll give you candy**

**RRB: FINE! Blossomlover12 doesn't own Brooke , Blast ,the PPG or US.**

**Me: Ok here's your candy and on to the story.**

* * *

Blossom's POV

I woke up slowly and my neck was killing me. Damn Brick hits hard I said but then noticed he was staring me in the face. I back away and yelled OH SHIT. Since when did you have a colorful vocabulary he asked. It comes when you hangout with Buttercup I replied. Anyway continuing the conversation I have 2. Questions right now. Shoot he said 1. Where am I 2. Where are my sisters I asked him. He replied 1. You're in our room 2. Your sisters are with my brothers. Wait ,wait ,wait our did you just say our room I asked him annoyed and confused. Yeah do you like it. I look around the room to see black and red striped walls with flames on them. I was sitting on a red and black silk covered bed with pink,red and black. Their was a flat screen t.v which I was amazed by , a Wii , two bookshelves and a black and pink and red and black striped doors. WOW this is amazing I thought. I'm glad you like now I have to go to a meeting with my bros so I need you to change because when I get back it'll be time to mate. Shit, I forgot all about that I thought. Ha, I'll she you later bl... but was interrupted. Which closet is mine I asked. Both he replied before leaving. I sighed and walked to the red and black closet first.

Buttercup's POV

I was sleeping quite peacefully until I felt someone kissing my neck and rubbing my ass. I opened one eye to see Butch kissing my neck and rubbing my ass. The good thing was he had not figure I was awake so I did the best thing possible and kicked him in the manhood. He backed away holding his manhood. I got up and laughed my head off. You think that's funny don't you he asked still in pain. Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't be laughing I replied. Anyway where am I and where are my sisters I asked calming down. You're in our room and your sisters are with my brothers he said. Ok... OUR ROOM WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I SHOUTED PISSED. Like I said earlier your my mate and I'm gonna mate with you later and yes our room look at it he replied calm. I looked at the room with wide eyes and amazement. I was sitting on a black a dark green striped bed with green,black, and dark green pillows. Black and dark green walls with skulls on them. Then my mouth dropped open when I saw a huge flat screen t.v with a xbox 360, ps3, and Wii with a shelf full of games and a dark green and black striped door and a green and black striped doors. Ok you have to go get changed while I go to a meeting with my bros he said about to leave. Wait which is... but I was interrupted. Both he said before leaving. I shrugged and walked to the closets.

Bubbles POV

I was drawing a beautiful blue lily on paper at the drawing area in the room. I was up for 10 minutes now. Boomer was taking a shower because he has to go to a meeting.( I didn't want to explain so brooke and bubbles will already be awake.) When I woke up I was in Boomer's room. ( Yet again don't feel like explaining everything so I just tell some details) I woke up in a blue-black bed with the same color pillows, lightning bolts on the wall, a flat screen, a place to paint a place to draw and two doors one blue and black and one dark blue. Boomer finally came out the bathroom. He was wearing blue Jordans, black baggy pants a blue shirt with a blue lightning bolt and a black vest. ( His brothers are wearing the same thing except in their signature colors and instead of lightning bolts Brick has a fire-ball Butch has a skull and Blast has snowflake. ) He kissed me on the cheek saying he'll be back and for me to get changed. I smiled and he left. I smiled and went over to the closets with an excited face.

Brooke's POV

I was sitting in on the bed watching family guy and dying from laughter. Blast was watching me have a good time. He explained to me everything which I understood but did not agree with the mating thing. When I woke up I was on a white and black sheeted bed with the same pillows and the same thing with the wall but it had snowflakes on it. I like technology and games so there was a computer an iPod,iPad mini, my iPhone 5, Wii and a air hockey table. Finally there were two doors one white and one black. After I finished laughing Blast kissed be and told me to be dressed by the time he got back and then he left. I sighed and walked to the closets.

* * *

**ME: And I'm done  
**

**PPG&RRB: Yeah! (The rrb got Blossom to calm down)  
**

**ME: Before I end the chapter I want to tell all readers about my new story  
**

**Brooke&Blast: New story will we be in it  
**

**ME: You to must love each other a lot to be in sink like that and no i'm sorry  
**

**Brooke: THAT"S NOT FAIR  
**

**BC: Calm down Brooke  
**

**Boomer: Yeah she trying to explain her new story  
**

**Me: Actually I'm only telling the prequel the next chapter will have the sequel.  
**

**Butch: Aw I wanted to know if I'm paired with BC  
**

**BC: FUCK NO DON"T PAIR ME WITH HIM  
**

**ME: * IRRITAED* EVERYBODY SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN  
**

**PPG&RRB: *silent*  
**

**ME: Thank you now the prequel is a crossover of the ppg,ppgz,and ppgd but will be placed under the normal archive not crossovers  
**

**ME: Here's the summary:The ppg were on patrol one with the rrb ( who are good) when two worm holes appeared in the sky. Out came the ppgz and rrbz in one and ppgd and rrbd in another. The ppg and rrb take them will happen with these six groups? The title is PPG UNITED  
**

**Me: Now whoever finishes the story will get a hot plate of chocolate cookies and milk of their choice  
**

**RRB: OH,OH Let US  
**

**PPG: R&R AND GIVE YOUR OPINIONS ON THE PREQUEL OF THE NEW STORY SHE WRITING!  
**

**RRB:* wide-eyed with mouths open while watching ppg eat the cookies * and mumbling they took our cookies  
**

**ME: OK BYE EVERYBODY  
**


End file.
